


The Unwanted Gaze

by KRYOOX



Series: Viewpoint of Inanimate Objects/POV Benda Mati [7]
Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: Gen, episode 37
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRYOOX/pseuds/KRYOOX
Summary: Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku terlihat seperti sesuatu yang tidak berguna?
Series: Viewpoint of Inanimate Objects/POV Benda Mati [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759396
Kudos: 1





	The Unwanted Gaze

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic ini mengambil waktu saat episode 37.

Aku tidak suka tempat ini.

Tidak jika harus seperti ini.

Dia menghajarmu terlalu keras ya? Bisa-bisanya kau berubah seperti orang yang hilang ingatan begini. Apa kau sudah lupa alasanmu berada di sini dan kenapa kau mendirikan tempat ini?

Sebentar, sebentar... Apa tadi kubilang "hilang ingatan"? Ralat. Kau bukan hilang ingatan, tapi kehilangan jiwa. Melihat wajahmu saja sudah membuatku merasa seperti berada di area pemakaman, kautahu? Suram. Bahkan terlalu suram untuk seorang mantan komedian.

Dulu, setiap kali kau menatap ke arahku, aku selalu melihat senyuman itu terukir di wajahmu. Saat itu kau sama sekali tidak peduli. Sekalipun kau menyadari dirimu terlalu naif, mimpimu terlalu konyol... tapi tak pernah satu detik pun kau berpikir untuk mundur. Bahkan setelah kau kehilangan banyak hal, kau tetap menyusuri jalan yang telah kaupilih.

Jika saja mereka--pihak-pihak yang ingin menjatuhkanmu--bisa mendengarku, mungkin aku sudah berteriak ke arah mereka: "Hei! Apa kau ingin menghancurkan mimpi seorang Hiden Aruto? Lupakan sajalah! Bahkan di dalam mimpi pun kau tidak akan bisa!" Tapi sekarang, apa mungkin aku akan mampu melakukan itu jika kau sendiri sudah tak mampu lagi berpegangan pada apa yang dulu pernah kauyakini?

Sorot matamu kini telah berubah. Caramu melihat ke arahku sudah tak lagi sama. Keyakinan itu seakan mulai pudar perlahan. Setiap kau menatapku, dirimu begitu takut dan kehilangan harapan. Seolah aku ini sebuah layar lebar yang sedang menayangkan kehancuran dunia.

Bisakah kau berhenti membuatku terlihat seperti sesuatu yang tidak berguna? Bukankah dulu aku selalu menjadi sumber semangat bagimu? Lalu sekarang aku ini apa? Sebuah mimpi buruk?

Kumohon kembalilah...

Tolong kembali seperti semula.

**Author's Note:**

> ps: Niatnya pengen hiatus, tapi godaan buat nulis nggak bisa ditolak. Wkwkwk... 😂


End file.
